A Birthday To Remember
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: PostMeteor. Cloud is living in utter misery over Aeris's death. Then, the AVALANCHE crew throws him a surprise birthday party at the Gold Saucer, and they give him a gift that he will never forget.
1. Prologue

A Birthday to Remember

**By: Miss Battousai Noelle**

**Prologue**

_Setting: Cloud's Villa, Coasta Del Sol, Aug. 19th after Sephiroth's defeat_

"Where are you Aeris? Please tell me where you are… I miss you, so much…"

He awoke. He was lying in his bed, tears streaming down his face. He had been dreaming. He sat up, glanced across the room at the calendar on the stone bedroom wall. He thought, "It's the 19th, my birthday… And a horrible one it's going to be too… Just like the last one…" Just then the phone on his nightstand rang. He reluctantly reached over and answered it.

Cloud: "Hello."

"Hey Cloud, it's Cid."

Cloud: "Oh, so what's up?"

Cid: "Oh not much. But, I was wondering if you'd wanna come over to my place for a while, just to hang."

Cloud: "I don't know…"

Cid: "C'mon damn man! Cheer up!"

Cloud: "…"

Cid: "C'mon! You actually think I forgot it was your birthday! It's a day for celebration Cloud! You're turning 23!"

Cloud: "…Cid, do you have any idea what happened on this day?"

Cid: "Um… No."

Cloud: "Exactly a year ago, what happened?"

Cid: "Sorry, I don't get it."

Cloud: "This is the day Aeris died."

Cid: "Sorry man. I didn't know…"

Cloud: "That's okay…"

Cid: "Dammit Cloud! It's not okay… just forget it, why don't you come over to my place, just for a little while?"

Cloud: "What are you gonna do if I say no?"

Cid: "Well, this is how I figure it, I'm gonna come over there no matter what you say to pick you up, and if you argue, I'll kick your spiky ass! How 'bout that?"

Cloud: "Sounds like I've got no choice, so… sure."

Cid: "That's the spirit! See ya in a few."

Cloud: "See you Cid."

Then Cid hung up. He put the phone back on the nightstand. Then he lay back down on the bed.

Cloud: "Cid, you are too damn persistent. No matter what you do to try to cheer me up, it's not going to work; no matter what you've got up your sleeve, you can forget it… There's only one person that can make me feel happy… and she's gone……."

He stood up and slowly walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Familiar Faces

A Birthday To Remember 

By: Miss Battousai Noelle

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

-----------------------------------

A big thanx goes to my 3 reviewers so far for this story: bahamutslave, ravenf6, and Black Chiney. Thanx bunches! Oh, and sorry Black Chiney, but this isn't a CloTi story; I know, I disappoint you, but I am a pure CloAer fan, and you'll never catch me writing a story pairing Cloud w/ anybody else. Sorry! And I hope that you still stick around and read this despite that fact! Peace and love!

-----------------------------------

Chapter 1 – Familiar Faces 

As soon as Cid hung up the phone, he picked it right back up and dialed another number; he was calling another friend.

Nanaki picked up the receiving end of the phone.

Nanaki: "Hello?"

Cid: "Hey Nanaki. It's Cid."

Nanaki: "Oh hello again Cid. Has phase two been completed?"

Cid: "Yup. Phase is two complete."

Nanaki: "Good. Is he coming voluntarily, or by force?"

Cid: "Voluntarily. With great reluctance of course, but still voluntarily."

Nanaki: "Excellent. Now all we need to do is commence Phase three. You make sure he safely arrives at your place, and I'll be sure that everyone else reaches our destination."

Cid: "Roger that! I'll make damn sure he gets here alright!"

Nanaki: "Good. I will see you and Cloud later then?"

Cid: "Yup. No worries there. Over and out!"

Both ends of the phone hung up.

-----------------------------------

Back at Cloud's place, Cloud had changed his clothes, and was now brushing his teeth, wondering what Cid had up his sleeve. He knew Cid well enough to know that he would never ask someone to just "hang out" with him. Cid was more of the crazy, "all I wanna do is have fun" type.

He finished in the bathroom, and went into the kitchen to grab a drink of ice water before Cid arrived to pick him up.

A few minutes later, the Highwind's propellers could be heard, and Cloud set out to board the airship.

"Hey Spike!" came Cid's greeting as Cloud joined him in the airship's bridge.

"Hey Cid," Cloud responded. "so, what exactly is going on? I know you didn't just bring me here to 'hang out' as you said."

The blonde pilot laughed heartily. "Oh I guess there ain't no foolin' you eh? The reason I brought you here was to take you to the Gold Saucer to cheer you up on your birthday!"

"Cheer me up?" Cloud questioned.

"Hell yeah! Now, we gotta hurry cuz _everybody's_ waitin' for us to hurry up and get there so the festivities can begin! Now whaddya say damn man? How's about you let yourself have a little fun for once? You need to quit lookin' at the downside of things and start looking at the brighter things in life! Hell, that's why I'm still so youthful! Ha ha!"

Cloud sweatdropped. "Whatever you say Cid."

"That's the spirit! We're takin' off!" Cid said, just as he swung the airship's controls around and the ship went soaring straight into the sky.

A few minutes later, Cid was leading an airsick Cloud into the private party room he and the rest of AVALANCHE rented for Cloud's special day.

As Cloud entered the room, he saw it was full of familiar faces that he never wanted to forget: these were his friends.

Tifa was the first to greet him as she ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could. "Hey Cloud, I missed you. How've you been?"

Cloud chuckled. "Actually, I've been miserable, but I think everything's starting to get better now."

Tifa smiled as she pulled back. "Well good, now I won't have to smack you one for being stubborn again."

Everyone laughed.

Next, Yuffie ran up and squeezed Cloud as hard as possible. "You idiot! You need to be happy right now!!! No more being sad!! Or else I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"Yeah… gasp Sure Yuffie… just…gasp let go of me… so I can breathe…"

Yuffie immediately blushed from embarrassment, and dropped him to the ground. "Ooops… Sorry Cloud. Didn't meant to do that. He he…"

Soon after, everyone had given Cloud their warm welcome and wished him a happy birthday.

Then, Cid announced, "It's PRESENT TIME!!"

Marlene and Yuffie cheered as they rushed towards the gift wrapped packages, and immediately began shoving them in Cloud's face.

"Open this one Mr. Cloud! Open this one! Please! It's from me and Papa!" Marlene begged.

Cloud laughed. "Okay Marlene, you got it. I'll open this one first just to make you happy."

Marlene squeaked with delight as Cloud took the package from her tiny hands. Cloud peeled off the wrapping paper to reveal a large hardbound book. Cloud read the title, "'The Histories of the Peoples of the Planet'." 

"Yep," said Barret, "I figured you'd like it, since you're the seclude-y, dark poet type guy now."

Everyone laughed at Barret's description.

"Well anyways," Yuffie interrupted, "It's time to open my present now! Open it Cloud!"

"Okay." He ripped the paper off to reveal a brand new black leather wallet.

"Do you like it??" Yuffie asked in suspense.

"Of course I do. I've been needing a new wallet for a while now. Thanks Yuffie." Cloud responded.

"YES! Another score for the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

Tifa and Marlene giggled at this, while everyone else rolled their eyes.

Cid was next to give his present. "This is from me an' Shera. I was gonna get you a couple cases of rum, but Shera wouldn't hear to that." More laughter resounded within the room. "Okay, geez, just open the damn present all ready!"

Cloud opened the tiny box and lifted out what was inside. "Keys? What the hell am I gonna do with a pair of keys?"

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot this part." Cid said as he walked over to something large, covered w/ a blanket. He tossed the blanket aside to reveal a brand new Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"Sweet!" Cloud rejoiced, "I haven't ridden on one of these since we stole that one from the Shinra Building a year ago!"

"I knew you'd like it!" Cid said, proudly.

"Thanks man! This is great!" Cloud said.

"No prob Spike!"

Over the next hour or so, everyone continued shoving presents Cloud's way, until there was only one gigantic box left sitting on the table.

"Okay Cloud, are you ready for your last present?" Tifa asked.

"You bet I am!" responded a delighted Cloud.

"Great!" replied Tifa. "Now, I want you to look very carefully at the top of the box, and your final present will pop out of it when I tap the box and count to three. Okay?"

"Okay." Cloud responded like an eager little boy.

Tifa walked up to the box and tapped it with a plastic straw on each number she spoke, "One… Two… Three!"

-------------------------------------------

~Sorry to cut the chapter off there, but I want the contents of the box to be a surprise! What will pop out of the box? Only I know, and I shall only reveal it in the next chapter. Until then, 

Peace and Love!


	3. The Best Gift of All

A Birthday To Remember  
By: Puppy Noelle

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

A/N: Alright, well, I realize that it has been…holy crap, almost 3 years since I've updated this story O.o and, I must admit that I have a very bad habit of never finishing stories. Please don't hurt me! Lol, but due to the number of people who reviewed since then, I have decided to go ahead and wrap this one up. And honestly…going back and reading thru this story, I realized how I can write soo much better than that! Ha… well, anyways, this is the last chapter and I sincerely hope you like it!

**Chapter 2 –The Best Gift of All**

"One… Two… Three!"

Suddenly, huge quantities of confetti and streamers of crepe paper flew out of the box, flying into everyone's eyes. Although his eyes were blinded by confetti, Cloud could hear faint, childish giggling a short ways in front of him. He opened his eyes and waved what was left of the dying confetti storm out of his line of vision and saw in front of him something that he had been longing to see for the longest time.

"Aeris!" he yelled. His heart pounded in his chest as she giggled merrily and ran up to embrace him.

He sighed happily as he felt her arms secure themselves around his torso and had strands of her stunning auburn hair entangled in his fingers.

"I missed you 'Bodyguard'," her loving voice whispered.

Cloud laughed, "I missed you too, more than you'll ever know."

"Good, then that means you missed me a lot," she giggled.

"Yeah…"

"Oh get room you damn kids!"

The pair immediately turned around and looked at Cid.

Aeris pouted, "Cid, this isn't the time for your inappropriate language, this is party! We're supposed to have fun!"

"Well yeah, but o'course, fun to me is cussin'."

Everyone laughed.

"Is that why you do it all the time, Cid?" Barret asked.

"Who are you to talk man?!" Yuffie interrupted, "You cuss all the time too, and you're the one here who's got a kid!"

Soon more laughter erupted from the room's several occupants.

"Hey, you guys aren't seriously starting this party without me are you!"

The voice registered in Cloud's mind and when he whipped around, he saw his old best friend grinning in the doorway.

"Zack!"

The black-haired man immediately grabbed the blonde in a tight hug. "Damn Cloud! Is it just me, or are you weaker than when I saw you last?"

"No, the opposite actually," Cloud replied, hugging his best friend back just as tightly…until they noticed everyone in the room watching them. They tore apart and slapped each other on the back, acting very embarrassed.

Everyone laughed.

"Everyone," Cloud said quietly, "Thank you. You have no idea how much all this means to me."

"_Of course_ we know how much this means to you!" Tifa emphasized, "Otherwise we wouldn't have gone through all the trouble! It's the least we can do, to see you happy again."

"Well, thank you."

"You're more than welcome Cloud," Red XIII added.

"Right, well, now that that's settled…where's the booze!" yelled Zack.

Another round of laughter erupted, as the party took off, and lasted well into the night. Friends are often the best possessions anyone could ever have.

------------------------------------------

A/N: story completed! And I cant remember, did I formally apologize for the lack of updates yet? Lol…well, I'm sorry for the lack of updates! And bringing Zack back wasn't actually in my original plan…but he's awesome, so I figured I'd add in a little bonus :) And I hope you enjoyed this happy, up-beat story!

…oh and if you guys _really_ want an epilogue, let me know, but I can't guarantee that I'll get it done with all the other hectic-ness that is my life, but I'll try, seeing as you guys have been AMAZING and very very patient.

Much love! …and Happy Halloween!!


End file.
